cambiando la historia
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: como pudo cambiar todo con un beso
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia esto ocurre cuando candy se despide de Susana y de Terry

CANDY-adiós

TERRY- te llevare a la estación

CANDY-será mejor que no

Candy sigue su camino sin permitirle a Terry que la lleva a la estación pero Terry sigue insistiendo

TERRY-candy te llevare a la estación -Terry la toma del brazo

CANDY-no dije que no eso hará las cosas más difíciles

Candy se jala y se suelta pero Terry al ver que candy corre por las escaleras el grita su nombre y corre tras de ella y gracias a sus largas piernas la alcanza y la agarra por la cintura candy a sentir las manos de Terry en su cintura se queda parada y Terry le dice

TERRY-candy no quiero perderte quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre

CANDY llorando-Terry

TERRY-no digas nada déjame estar así un momento

Candy diciendo a sus adentros Terry esta llorando Terry mi amor el muchacho que me ama separarnos, separarnos así

TERRY-candy déjame ver tus ojos por última vez por favor

Candy se da la vuelta y los dos se ven a los ojos los dos tenían todavía lagrimas en los ojos pero Terry no solo quería ver sus ojos por ultima vez también quería probar sus labios por ultima vez se acerco mas y la beso como siempre quiso besarla candy solo se dejaba que Terry la besara y ella correspondía a ese beso pero el momento fue interrumpido por la mama de Susana

-terrence como puedes hacerle esto a mi hija te estas besando con otra en las escaleras del hospital donde esta Susana tu prometida

TERRY-yo no le hago nada a Susana y candy no es la otra Susana es la otra porque candy es mi novia desde el colegio y Susana no es mi prometida y yo me puedo besar con quien quiera y en donde quiera

-mi Susi si es tu prometida tu se lo debes porque ella te salvo la vida y no me importa que esta sea tu novia desde el colegio tu tienes que casarte con Susi

TERRY-yo no le pedí que me salvara no le permito que le hable así a candy y no, no me voy casar con Susana con la que me quiero casar es con candy y así lo voy a hacer no me importa lo que usted y la demás gente piense nosotros nos amamos y eso es lo único que nos importa vámonos candy

CANDY- si Terry

Candy y Terry salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al departamento de Terry en el camino ninguno hablaba solo se miraban a los ojos llegaron a el departamento Terry abrió y los dos entraron y se sentaron el sillón

TERRY-supongo que le tienes que avisar a Albert que no vas a regresar pronto

CANDY-yo me pensaba regresar mañana pero mejor le pediré a Albert que el venga para acá no lo puedo dejar solo

TERRY-tienes razón candy en ese momento Terry saco la armónica que le regalo candy cuando estaban en el colegio y empezó a tocar

CANDY-Terry todavía tienes la armónica que te regale

TERRY-si candy es mi tesoro mas grande en el mundo porque tu me lo regalaste y porque es tu instrumento favorito

Así se pasaron las horas contándose lo que habían echo desde que dejaron en el colegio y todo el tiempo que paso hasta que se volvieron a ver

TERRY-bueno candy ya es tarde y mañana me tengo que parar temprano así que es hora de dormir vamos a la habitación

Los dos caminaron a la habitación pero Terry dijo

TERRY-candy tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón

CANDY-no Terry es tu casa yo solo soy una invitada yo dormiré en el sillón

TERRY-no pecosa yo dormiré en el sillón tu no estarías cómoda hay y yo si

CANDY- yo no creo que estés muy cómodo en ese pequeño sillón anda acuéstate o harás que yo te acueste a la fuerza

TERRY-ya lo veremos-los dos empezaron a jalarse y a empujarse hacia la cama pero en un descuido candy para no caerse en la cama jalo a Terry de la camisa y los dos cayeron en la cama Terry encima de candy los dos se rieron pero al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban los dos se quedaron callados y Terry la beso candy le correspondió

WOW ENORME CAMBIO EN TERRY PERO FUE LO MEJOR QUE PASARA CON TERRY Y CANDY Y COMO REACCIONARA SUSANA LO DEJARA IR O CONSEGUIRA ATARLO PARA SIEMPRE ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

Terry siguió besando a Candy pero el ya no se conformo con besar sus labios y de pronto fue bajando poco a poco a su cuello Candy tenia sus manos en su cuello de Terry ella al sentir que el bajaba a su cuello puso las manos en el fuerte y bien marcado pecho de Terry haciendo que el bajara mas de pronto llego a los botones del vestido de Candy desabrocho dos y se encontró que la blanca y suave piel de Candy. Candy al sentir eso soltó un pequeño gemido y Terry reacciono

TERRY-Perdón Candy me deje llevar-dijo con respiración entrecortada

CANDY-No te disculpes yo también me deje llevar-contesto igual que el

TERRY-Bueno Candy eres demasiado necia y yo igual así que nos quedaremos los dos aquí

CANDY-Yo no se creo que mejor me voy al hotel no creo que quedarme aquí sea lo mejor no después de lo que paso

TERRY-Tu sabes que jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras y no te puedes ir al hotel ya es muy tarde y esta nevando no quiero que te enfermes

CANDY-Bueno me quedare

TERRY-Bueno te dejo para que te cambies

CANDY-Si gracias

Terry salió y 15 minutos después regreso se metió a el baño y se cambio se metió a la cama y abrazo a Candy ella se recargo sobre su pecho ya si se quedaron dormidos

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Terry y solo veía a Candy con infinito amor después despertó Candy ya que un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos y vio a Terry

CANDY-Llevas mucho despierto

TERRY-No mucho solo esperaba que abrieras esos lindos ojos que me tiene hechizado

CANDY-Hay no digas esas cosas vas a hacer que me sonroje y tu también tienes unos lindos ojos no podría vivir sin mirarlos pero ya hay que levantarnos porque ya tengo hambre

TERRY-Sigues siendo una glotona pero así te amo

CANDY-Yo también te amo jamás te dejaría

TERRY-Ayer si te querías ir

CANDY-Pero ya no solo quiero estar contigo y jamás dejarte

TERRY-Bueno hay que levantarnos y desayunar porque hoy tenemos mucho que hacer

CANDY-y a donde vamos a ir

TERRY-Pues voy hablar con Robert para que me deje llevarte a un ensayo y después iremos a comer después te pasare a dejar al departamento y yo iré a hablar con Susana

CANDY-Y quieres ir tu solo o quieres que te acompañe

TERRY-no pecosa tu quédate aquí y haces de cenar

Así transcurrió la tarde hasta que Terry pasó a dejar a Candy al departamento y fue al hospital a hablar con Susana

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL

En ese momento Terry toco la puerta

Toc, toc

SUSANA-Adelante

TERRY-Hola Susana como haz estado

SUSANA-Bien Terry y tú

TERRY-Bien pero necesito hablar contigo

SUSANA-Dime de que quieres que hablemos

TERRY-Quiero ser sincero contigo Susana tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser porque yo amo a otra persona quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar muy agradecido contigo por lo que isiste por mi pero no podemos condenarnos a la infelicidad yo no seria feliz contigo porque mientras estuviera contigo pensaría en Candy y tu no serias feliz porque yo jamás te amaría a ti y Candy estaría muy triste demasiado afectada se que tu me amas pero no podemos mentirnos tu te mereces a alguien que te ame solo a ti espero y me comprendas

SUSANA-Terry yo si te comprendo ayer mi mama vino y me conto lo que vio en la escalera quiero decirte que al principio me enojo pero después me sentí culpable por que pude haber separado a dos personas que se aman por mi culpa pero tienes razón ninguno de los tres hubiera sido feliz y por que te amo tanto quiero que seas feliz al lado de quien tu amas y tienes razón yo me merezco a alguien que me ame solo a mi y por mi no te preocupes me gustaría que Candy viniera para que arregláramos varios puntos a tratar entre ella y yo que sean muy felices juntos

TERRY-Gracias Susana

SUSANA-No me lo agradezcas es lo mejor para los tres

Unos momentos después de que Terry salió de la habitación de Susana entro su mama de ella

SRA MARLOW-Pero que pasó Susi porque estas llorando

SUSANA-Por nada mama solo lo deje ir porque era lo mejor

SRA MARLOW-Dejaste ir a terrence solo porque era lo mejor para quien para el y esa chica no Susana eso no puede ser ahora mismo le voy a pedir a ese jovencito que regrese y ponga fecha para la boda

SUSANA-Ya te lo dije mama déjalo

SRA MARLOW-Esta haciendo mal Susana pero bueno

SUSANA-Yo lo amo y quería que el me amara como a ella pero no se puede su corazón es de ella y lo amo tanto que si el es feliz yo lo seré

En el departamento de Terry Candy le escribía a Albert mientras estaba lista la cena

Albert

Te extraño tengo tanto que contarte pero ya lo hare necesito que vengas a New York toma dinero de mi baúl esta debajo de mi cama ahí suficiente para que pagues un boleto de tren espero que vengas muy pronto ya que espero tenerte una gran noticia para ese entonces

P.D Quiero que vengas por tu voluntad si no iré yo personalmente te mando saludos y abrazos

Candy


End file.
